PineClan (angelluna) Wiki
Welcome to the PineClan (angelluna) Wiki PineClan is a light realm Clan. We are a tight knit family and we are serious. But we also have lots of fun. The Clan is not without troubles, but they are always swiftly dealt with. If you are in need of a friend, look no further than PineClan. We are always by your side. A Clan is your family. And they always have your back no matter what. Because that's what family is. Now Welcome to PineClan Itself Welcome to Pineclan, Pinestar here and I have a few basic necessities I want you to understand before going lower in our clan page. We are very close to the books, and so the unrealistic view of having a fox in our clan will not happen. We will also not fight for territory as I am an old jammer from the 2011 clan days and in that time no one would fight for aj land as it was not permitted. If you threaten us we may simply block and or ignore you. But we can get into battles if it fits in our roleplay. We are searching for jammers who HAVE read the books, will be literate but without feeling a need to use words such as alabaster. Please, enjoy your stay! Introduction The rain was harsh and cold on your sodden pelt. Your legs were shaking, exhaustion almost pulling you down onto your knees. It had been raining for days, and you had been at a loss on what to do since the prey had all retreated to their nice, cozy and dry holes. Your stomach rumbled every now and then as your fur tightly clung to your frame, making you keenly aware that you were in dire need of dry shelter and prey. By this point, it seemed as if you were doomed, almost as if you should just give up and wait for death. Maybe that would be easier than traveling with no purpose, hopelessness hanging ominously over you just like the clouds from the storm were now. However, the heaven's above seemed to finally take pity on you. The quiet, almost non-existent sound of scuffling was heard through the pouring rain. Your jaws salivating at the prospect of a nice, warm meal, you instinctively dropped into a crouch as you followed the sound. The shuffling was quiet, but it was still there as you moved towards it at a snail's pace. Opening your jaws to try and taste the air and pinpoint the location, you stopped dead when you smelled something entirely different. It was most definitely not a mouse, squirrel or any other small woodland prey. The sharp, nasty smell of fox filled your nose and mouth as a flash of orange-ish red fur slipped in between the trees. The beady eyes glinted in the dim light as it's small head swung to and fro, it's scar ridden, needle-like muzzle lifted up into the air. The rib's of the wild animal could clearly be seen through it's slicked down pelt. It was hungry, and it was heading straight towards you. Your frail body started backing away, paws light and silent on the forest floor as you tried to stay undetected. ''Crack. ''You stopped dead, pupils dilating in fear as the fox's head swung around to land it's penetrating gaze on your shrunken form. The fox had stopped to stare, almost as if it were sizing you up to see whether or not you would be a good meal. "Oh no..." You breathed, frozen in fear as the lithe animal made a beeline towards you. Its lip was curled back in a sneer, showing off its yellowed teeth in the dim light. You immediately unfroze and turned around, darting away as the fox followed after you. "Help me! Anyone? Please!" Your caterwauling echoing throughout the woods, shattering the serene state it was once in. It's nimble paws pounded behind you, the hot, nasty breath on your heels. By now, you were slowing down, weariness pulling down on your feeble body. All that you ran on was adrenaline and the fear that pulsed throughout your veins, leading you to run on pure instinct as you blindly stumbled through the undergrowth. Twigs and branches seemed to claw at you pelt as your paws tripped on seemingly nothing, before you finally lost your balance, falling onto your side as your aching chest heaved for breath. Immediately, the scarred animal leaped onto you, pinning you down as it's muzzle came dangerously close to your throat. Then, the weight disappeared from your chest as snarling and yowling erupted somewhere near you. You managed to sit up, your whole body shaking in fatigue. Your eyes were closed as the fighting died away into whimpers, silence ensues. Paw steps broke into your reverie, as unfamiliar scents filled your nose. The strangers spoke no words, just gently nudged you to your paws, a gentle voice whispering in your ear, "Hello, young one..." Basic Information Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse